


Conversation au téléphone

by AndersAndrew



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Jensen, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom Misha, M/M, Masturbation, No cheating, Oral Fixation, Phone Sex, RPF - Cockles, Sexual Fantasy, Vicky and Daneel approve
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha et Jensen ont une conversation coquine au téléphone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversation au téléphone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ri_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/gifts).



> Titre : Conversation au téléphone  
> Fandom : RPF Cockles  
> Rating : Mature  
> Genres : Romance porn  
> Personnages : Misha Collins/Jensen Ackles (Daneel Ackles et Vicky Collins)  
> Nombre de mots : 1682  
> Commentaires : écrit dans le cadre du 5 acts sur les thèmes "phone sex et masturbation" pour marryblack.  
> Dans l'univers de ce texte, Daneel et Vicky sont parfaitement au courant de ce qui se passe entre Misha et Jensen, et elles sont okay avec ça. Ils s'aiment tous très fort et puis voilà.
> 
> Le reproche que Misha fait à Jensen dans le texte est en rapport avec une déclaration de Jensen durant la jibcon 2014 (visiblement une blague destinée à revenir aux oreilles de Misha) " "They [Dean & Castiel] didn't have a lot of their friendship in season 9… Personally I liked that"; et à une autre convention, quand un fan a rapporté cette déclaration au dit Misha, celui-ci a dit un truc du genre "Oh ! The motherfucker !" en se marrant. Voilà pour la petite histoire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu portes ? », attaqua Misha sans préambule, après que Jensen ait décroché à la première sonnerie.

Ce dernier rit en levant les yeux au ciel, effaré de constater combien Misha savait appuyer sur ses boutons.

Il s'était assis devant la télé après sa douche, habillé d'un simple peignoir duveteux, dans l'intention de traîner un peu avant d'aller dormir.

Il remarqua que Daneel le contemplait en souriant, et sans doute avait-elle deviné qui appelait – en même temps, à cette heure, cela ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne. Elle susurra :

\- Je vous laisse à votre discussion, je vais me coucher. Tu me raconteras.

Elle prit un magazine sur la table basse et s'en fût en éteignant la lumière du salon. Jensen commença de se détendre, reconnaissant envers sa femme de lui laisser un peu d'intimité. Il étira ses jambes devant lui en marmonnant dans le combiné :

\- Je ne vais pas répondre à ce genre de question.

Il défit nonchalamment la ceinture de sa robe de chambre et en ouvrit les pans. L'air frais sur sa peau nue le fit frissonner.

\- Très bien, répondit Misha. Alors je vais te dire ce que je porte dans ce cas...

Jensen rougit et glissa une main entre ses cuisses, un peu émoustillé par le tour que prenait la discussion.

\- Ou en l'occurrence, ce que je ne porte pas, continua Misha. Je ne porte pas de t-shirt, ni de chemise. J'en portais une, mais il lui ait arrivé un malencontreux accident impliquant West et un tube de gouache jaune.

Jensen sourit en fermant les yeux. Il adorait la voix de Misha lui racontant des histoires au creux de l'oreille.

La voix se fit plus basse.

\- Je suis torse nu, mais rassure-toi, je porte tout de même un jeans. C'est un jeans tout ce qu'il y a de plus basique, bleu, un peu usé par l'âge, oh, surtout au niveau des genoux. Tu sais à quel point j'aime m'agenouiller...

L'interprète de Dean Winchester déglutit en commençant de se caresser. Son sexe se raidit de plus en plus à la pensée de Misha à genoux, dans certaines circonstances graveleuses dont son imagination étaient friande.

\- Je ne porte rien en dessous. Le contact rêche est...stimulant. Quand je marche, surtout. Ça frotte contre le tissu, contre le métal de la braguette, et c'est bien meilleur que d'être emprisonné dans un sous-vêtement étroit.

\- C'est ton avis, grogna Jensen. Moi, j'aime quand ça serre.

Le souffle de Misha indiquait un rire discret.

\- J'aime aussi quand ça te moule. Il faut dire que tu portes ça très bien...

\- Ce soir je n'en porte pas, répliqua Jensen, les joues brûlantes.

Sa main s'activait entre ses cuisses, sur sa queue bandée en manque d'attention. Il écarta davantage les jambes, sans pudeur, seulement éclairé par la lueur de la télé silencieuse, en imaginant l'excitation de Misha à ses mots. En imaginant la bosse de son fameux jeans en train de gonfler.

L'excitation de Misha se fit entendre lorsqu'il reposa sa question d'une voix très rauque :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu portes ?

\- Pas grand chose, haleta Jensen, taquin. Pourquoi tu appelles, au fait ?

Il s'attendait à ce que Misha dise quelque chose d'humoristique et de sexy. Au lieu de ça, il se tût, comme s'il essayait de reprendre son calme, et Jensen interrompit sa masturbation, un peu troublé.

\- Tu es toujours là ?

\- Alors comme ça, tu prétends être content de la présence moins importante de Castiel dans la saison 9 ?, déclara soudain Misha sur un ton morne. Ça t'ennuie tant que ça de travailler avec moi ?

Jensen se crispa et sa main pressa son sexe un peu trop fort.

\- Je n'ai jamais dis ça...

\- J'ai vu la vidéo de la convention.

Jensen se mordit la lèvre en réfléchissant. Après un court instant, il se souvînt.

\- Je vois de quoi tu parles, grommela-t-il. Je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais mal. Je disais ça pour titiller les fans...

A nouveau, un court silence s'étendit entre eux, le mettant mal à l'aise.

\- Tu es fâché ?, demanda l'interprète de Dean avec une voix un peu plus gutturale que d'habitude.

La voix de Misha retentit alors, doucereuse et faussement triste :

\- Je pensais que nous étions très proches...

Jensen sentit bien que c'était du cinéma. Mais il joua le jeu.

\- On l'est.

\- Et tu voudrais te faire pardonner ?

Jensen sourit de nouveau et se caressa les bourses avec langueur. Voilà où il voulait en venir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

\- Attends une minute, fit son interlocuteur en posant le combiné.

Jensen poussa un soupir frustré en écoutant distraitement Misha embrasser sa femme pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

\- Vicky te passe le bonjour, déclara Misha en revenant au bout du fil. Où est-ce qu'on en était ?

\- Si tu as déjà oublié, je raccroche, menaça Jensen.

Son sexe frémit au son du rire de Misha contre son oreille. Il se cambra en reprenant sa branlette d'un geste lent et mesuré, afin de gérer plus facilement la montée du plaisir.

\- Je te veux nu, les cuisses ouvertes, complètement offert, chuchota ce dernier d'un ton légèrement abrupt.

Jensen obéit en se dégageant d'un mouvement d'épaules. Il jongla avec le combiné, le passant d'une main à l'autre, le temps de retirer les manches.

\- Ensuite ?, questionna-t-il en se léchant les lèvres avec impatience.

\- Es-tu en train de te toucher ?

\- Ouais.

\- Où ça ?

\- Sur le canapé, murmura Jensen, goguenard.

\- Où ça ?, insista Misha, plus autoritaire.

Jensen perçut le cliquetis de sa boucle de ceinture. Il susurra lascivement :

\- Sur ma queue.

\- Descends tes doigts...descends-les sur la peau douce et souple de tes couilles pendant que tu continues de te branler..., gronda Misha.

Jensen serra les dents pour ne pas geindre et s'enfonça dans le dossier en cuir en écartant les genoux contre la petite table en verre. Il savait l'image indécente qu'il donnait et n'en avait rien à faire.

Doucement, précautionneusement, il palpa ses testicules et lâcha un son excité en resserrant son pouce et son index contre son gland humide.

\- J'aimerais tellement être là, chuchota Misha. A les masser, à les malaxer pour toi. Je parie qu'elles sont toutes chaudes, toutes douces, comme de petits chatons...

La star de Supernatural se raidit, à la fois agacé et excité.

\- Arrête !, gronda-t-il en fermant les yeux, embarrassé.

\- Si j'étais avec toi, je m'accroupirais entre tes genoux, et je t'embrasserais langoureusement à cet endroit. Puis je te lécherais, jusqu'à ce que ton entrejambe brille comme un sous neuf.

Jensen s'étrangla en riant. Cependant la vision des lèvres pleines de Misha enfournant ses testicules n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Aussi continua-t-il d'imaginer la scène, en entretenant soigneusement son érection.

\- Oh...babe, souffla-t-il dans le téléphone.

La respiration sourde de Misha lui répondit.

\- Tu sais que je ferais, si j'étais là, à te sucer comme un dieu au milieu de ton salon ?

\- Quoi donc ?, croassa Jensen.

\- Je t'enfilerais un doigt.

L'interprète du chasseur de démon tressauta d'envie en renversant la tête en arrière, accélérant les va-et-vient sur son pénis érigé. Son anus eut un léger spasme, faisant se contracter les muscles de ses fesses.

\- Je l'enduirais de lubrifiant, bien sûr, ajouta Misha avec ferveur. Ce sera un peu froid, liquide, et ça te fera te sentir poisseux lorsque je titillerais ton bouton, pour le faire se relaxer. Je tapoterais gentiment dessus pour en tester la souplesse, je tracerais des cercles mouillés autour avec ma langue, et je mordillerais ton petit cul.

Jensen couina faiblement, en proie à un désir ardent.

\- Je sais que tu aimes ça quand je m'occupe de tes fesses, s'amusa Misha à ses dépends. Avant moi, personne ne t'avait fait autant apprécier la sodomie, j'ai pas raison ? Tu t'ouvres si bien quand je te poinçonne. Tu m'aspires dedans...hmmm.

\- Tais-toi !, supplia Jensen en abandonnant sa verge tendue contre son ventre, pour caresser activement la raie de ses fesses, les doigts visqueux de semence.

\- Quand tu es avec moi, tu prends ton pied à m'aguicher et à me donner envie de ton petit cul brûlant. Un véritable allumeur, siffla Misha entre ses dents. Tu ne veux pas de mes doigts...tu veux ma bite au fond de ton cul bien serré.

\- A...arrête...

\- Tu veux que je te bourre...que je te prenne par derrière et que je te martèle comme une brute. Tu veux jouir avec ma queue plantée profondément en toi...le bruit de mes hanches contre tes fesses...ah !

Jensen pouvait parfaitement entendre la masturbation brusque de Misha, son souffle pantelant. Il imaginait aisément son pénis dressé contre ses abdos, un peu de sperme perlant dans ses poils pubiens d'un noir de jais...

\- Je vais...oh mon dieu !

\- Je vais te remplir...Ah ! Jusqu'à ras bord...mon dieu ! Tu seras plein de mon foutre !, s'exclama l'interprète de Castiel en hoquetant de plaisir.

Jensen pinça les lèvres, sans quoi il risquait de réveiller toute la maisonnée. Il se cabra dans le sofa et jouit violemment, un doigt enfoncé dans l'anus jusqu'à la deuxième phalange.

\- Mon dieu !

Il entendit Misha jouir juste après lui, en poussant un râle, sans la moindre gêne.

Un silence épuisé suivit leur orgasme.

Enfin, Misha reprit la parole. Il avait l'air plutôt fier de lui, malgré le rythme encore erratique de sa respiration.

\- Je te pardonne.

\- Et moi, je tâcherais de faire attention à ce que je dis, la prochaine fois, ponctua Jensen.

\- Tu n'en penses pas un mot, se moqua tendrement Misha.

Il soupira, un sourire dans la voix.

\- Je parie même que la prochaine fois sera pire.

\- Je m'excuserais encore plus alors, promit Jensen en souriant lui aussi.

Ils raccrochèrent en se souhaitant bonne nuit et à demain. Jensen aura souvent l'occasion de s'excuser, et de bien des manières...


End file.
